Between Friendship and Love
by Hotori Aoryu Kago
Summary: Ch 2! Aku Hinamori Amu, terkenal sebagai Guardian yang Cool&Spicy. Suatu hari, ketika aku dan Guardian berjalan-jalan, aku bertabrakan dengan idolaku, Len. Masa lalu kelam-ku terungkap, ketika aku mabuk dan... OOC, mungkin OC, many pair.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
**Ryu : Halo, di sini Ryu Kago. Aku dan temanku, Aori akan membuat fic ini bareng (fic colab), tapi Chapter 1 dan chapter ganjil lainnya aku yang akan membuatnya. Sementara Aori akan membuat Chapter 2 dan chapter genap lainnya. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku kurang berpengalaman soal fic Romance.. TT^TT Kalau Aori sih, nyaris semua fic-nya Romance.

Len : Bisa ya kayak gitu.. Dibikin 2 orang ganti-gantian setiap chapter?

Ryu : Yah, aku juga bingung. Aku sih bikin aja. Tapi hasilnya belum tentu jelek lagi..

Amu : Oke, sekarang biar aku yang bacain disclaimer dan ceritanya!

**Between Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Shugo Chara by Peach-Pit**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Crossover, dibikin bergantian setiap chapter, dll ;D**

**Main Chara : Len K. & Amu H.**

**Other Chara : *Terlalu banyak, tapi yang pasti dari Shugo Chara dan Vocaloid**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance (maybe)**

**Chapter 1 (Totally Len's PoV)**

Namaku Kagamine Len, siswa kelas 2 Vocaloid Gakuen Koto Gakko yang berambut _blonde_ dan terkenal dengan ke-_shota _-anku. Tapi walaupun _shota_, aku punya fansclub sendiri di sekolah. Aku punya kakak kembar bernama Kagamine Rin, dan teman-teman yang amat sangat baik padaku (Ryu : lebay kamu Len! *terjadi perang pisang vs semangka*).

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas, tepatnya kelas paling membosankan dan paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Yup! Kelas Sejarah dan Geografi (jadi 1) dengan Kiyoteru-sensei gurunya. Aku hanya menopangkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Kadang aku bingung, apa gunanya pelajaran Sejarah dan Geografi? Emangnya semua anak bakal menjadi ahli sejarah atau muka bumi apa?

Aku pun mendesah sambil melipat tanganku di belakang kepala. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bisikan yang memanggilku dari bangku belakang.

"Hey, Len! Di sini!" Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang memanggilku tadi adalah Hatsune Miku, salah satu temanku dengan rambut _twintails _berwarna _tosca _yang sangat baik pada semua orang.

"_Nani ka_, Miku?" tanyaku dingin. Coba saja kalau ada yang memanggilmu di saat kamu sedang bosan dan mengantuk. Pasti kamu juga akan menanggapinya sama sepertiku menanggapi Miku.

"Kok kamu ketus begitu? Padahal aku mau memberi tahu suatu hal yang menarik padamu." Mendengar kata 'menarik' keluar dari mulut Miku, aku langsung segar kembali dan melupakan pelajaran di hadapanku (Ryu : Len BAKA! Pelajaran dilupain!).

"Eh, kenapa Miku?" Aku dapat melihat pipi Miku digembungkannya pertanda kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Dasar! Ya udah aku kasih tahu deh. Jadi, Kaito-senpai akan mentraktir kita di _foodcourt_ yang ada di Mall Takiyashi nanti sore pulang sekolah." Mataku terbelalak. Tumben-tumbenan Kaito-senpai mau mentraktirku dan kelompokku. Walaupun dia kaya, bukan. Sangat kaya, tapi dia jarang mau mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya yang setebal gunung itu. Bahkan dia rela berjalan kaki saat pulang. Katanya sih biar irit.

"Serius?"

"Nggak. Sangat serius!" Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berseru senang. "Yay!" Sontak semua anak termasuk Kiyoteru-sensei langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Kagamine Len! Keluar dari kelas ini atau kau akan mendapat masalah besar!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei yang langsung murka melihat ulahku yang begitu tiba-tiba di kelas. Aku yang masih bingung dan agak kaget juga segera mematuhi Kiyoteru-sensei dan keluar dari kelas.

Di luar, aku hanya berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu kelas. Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku berteriak seperti itu? Kadang aku bingung, apa yang ada di dalam otakku ini sampai-sampai bertindak begitu bodoh? (Ryu : Emang kamu punya otak, ya? *dicekik Len*) Untung saja, tidak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi, sehingga aku bisa masuk kembali ke dalam kelas yang sejuk dan bebas dari sinar matahari yang membuatku seperti terpanggang.

"Hei, Len! Kenapa tadi kamu berteriak?" tanya Rin padaku sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menaikan tas ranselku.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang saja saat mendengar Kaito-senpai akan mentraktir kita untuk makan di _foodcourt_-nyaTakiyashi." jawabku santai. Aku sebenarnya masih agak shock dengan sikapku sendiri di kelas.

"Kaito-senpai mau mentraktir kita?" Sepertinya Rin belum tahu. Tapi jujur, aku malas menceritakan hal ini. Aku sedang malas bicara sekarang.

"Hehehe.. Rin, sore ini Kaito-senpai akan mengajak kita semua ke Mall Takiyashi untuk makan di _foodcourt_." kata Miku. Fiuh! Terimakasih, Miku! Kamu telah menyelamatkanku!

"Benarkah? Yay!" Sepertinya Rin senang, sama seperti aku saat di kelas tadi. Soalnya, sekali Kaito-senpai mentraktir, pasti dia akan mentraktir kami habis-habisan. Uang di dompetnya itu akan dia keluarkan untuk membeli apapun yang kami pesan. Sekali lagi, **APAPUN**! Tapi, mana mungkin kami yang masih kelas 2 SMP ini sudah minta mobil atau motor? Lagipula, kami kan juga punya rasa sungkan.

Saat ini aku dan Rin sudah di depan pagar rumah kami. Miku pun melambaikan tangannya dan segera berjalan ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah kami. Setelah Miku sudah tidak terlihat lagi, aku pun menyusul Rin masuk ke dalam rumah. Buat apa? Tentu saja untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke Takiyashi!

Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan membuka lemariku. Semua pakaian yang ada di dalamnya sudah sering aku pakai (Ryu : Sombong banget kamu!). Kaos dengan gambar abstrak, kemeja, celana panjang, gak ada yang bagus! Ya sudahlah, aku pakai saja seragam diva-ku yang hampir selalu kupakai saat _shooting_.

Yup! Aku, Rin, Miku, Kaito-senpai, dan hampir semua anak di sekolah Vocaloid ini adalah grup penyanyi yang sering dipanggil 'Vocaloids'. Setelah memakai baju diva-ku, aku pun segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri kamar Rin. Tepat saat aku mau mengetuk pintu kamar Rin, Rin membuka pintunya dan keluar dengan seragam diva-nya.

"Lho? Kamu juga pakai baju ini?" tanya Rin terkejut melihatku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak menyangka Rin akan memakai seragam diva-nya juga.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke rumah Miku!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Kami pun segera keluar rumah dan berlari kecil menuju rumah Miku. Ternyata di depan pagar rumah Miku sudah ada Kaito-senpai, Luka-senpai, dan Meiko-senpai. Dan.. mereka juga memakai seragam diva mereka!

"Lho? Kalian juga memakai baju ini ya?" tanya Meiko-senpai sambil menatap kami. Kok bisa begini ya? (Ryu : Jawabannya, kuasa sang author!) Aku menekan bel rumah Miku.

"Sebentar!" seru Miku dari dalam rumahnya.

"Itulah jawabannya dari 15 menit yang lalu saat kami menekan bel rumahnya." kata Kaito-senpai sambil menghela nafas.

Kemudian Miku keluar dari rumahnya, membuatku dan yang lainnya terkejut. "Miku juga pakai seragam diva?" seruku kaget.

"Aaah! Padahal kukira hanya aku yang akan pakai! Ya sudahlah! Ayo berangkaaaat!" seru Miku antusias.

**Skip Aja Ah.. #geplaked**

Kami sudah berada di Takiyashi. Beberapa orang melihat kami dengan tatapan kagum. Wajar saja, kami 'kan Vocaloids yang terkenal! (sombong lo, Len!) Aku dan Rin berjalan lebih ke depan daripada Miku, Kaito-senpai, Meiko-senpai, dan Luka-senpai.

Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Rin, tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang sampai kami berdua terjatuh.

"_I-ittai_.." kata orang yang kutabrak.

"Amu! _Daijoubu_?" tanya temannya yang berambut kuning kecoklatan panjang.

"Len! Kenapa jalanmu sembarangan sih?" omel Miku.

Kulihat siapa yang kutabrak. Perempuan yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya aneh. Pink! Aku baru tahu kalau ada orang yang berambut pink kecuali Luka-senpai! Matanya besar berwarna kuning keemasan. Manis juga. Dan.. Err, kayaknya mataku bermasalah. Aku seperti melihat ada 4 makhluk kecil di sekelilingnya.

"_G-gomen_!" kataku yang sudah berdiri sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Amu-chan, kau tidak apa 'kan?" tanya temannya yang lain. Kali ini laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan dengan mata merah _mahony_, nyaris pink. Dan dia.. Aku sulit mengakuinya, tapi dia juga _shota_ sepertiku! Dia manis!

"_Daijoubu_, Tadase-kun, Rima. Ah, tidak apa kok, dan terima kasih membantuku berdiri. Oh iya, siapa namamu?" katanya.

"Kagamine Len. Namamu?"

Kulihat dia dan teman-temannya sedikit _shock_. Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka deh. 7 orang ini.

"K-Kagamine Len? Salah satu anggota Vocaloids yang terkenal akan ke-_shota_-an nya itu? Kenapa aku baru sadar?"

Kemudian Rin menuju sampingku. "Yup! Dan aku Kagamine Rin, kakak kembar-nya Len-chan! Namamu siapa?" serunya sambil merangkulku.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa. _Atashi wa_ Hinamori Amu! Sekolahku di Seiyo Gakuen Koto Gakko, dan ini teman-temanku. Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai, Sanjou Kairi, dan juga Yuiki Yaya. Sekolah kalian di mana?"

Tiba-tiba saja Miku juga ada di sampingku. "_Yoroshiku_, Amu-chan! Aku Hatsune Miku! Dan kami bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen Koto Gakko, dekat dengan Seiyo!"

"Aku Megurine Luka. Kalian pasti 'Guardian' yang terkenal itu 'kan?"

"Dan aku Shion Kaito! Yang ini Sakine Meiko. _Yoroshiku_!"

Kulihat mata Amu dan temannya yang bernama Yaya itu mulai berbinar-binar. "Minta tanda tangan dong! Kami penggemar berat Vocaloids!"

"Dan kami memang Guardian Seiyo Gakuen." ujar Fujisaki Nagihiko-san.

**Setelah 'sesi' perkenalan lebih lanjut dan acara tanda tangan..**

"Nah, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Meiko-senpai.

"Hari ini Souma-kun ulang tahun, jadi dia akan mentraktir kami di sini." jawab Hotori-san.

"Hee, gimana kalau kita bareng? Aku juga akan mentraktir Vocaloids hari ini!" ujar Kaito-senpai.

"Kedengarannya asyik!" seru Souma-san.

"Aku akan ikut kalau Amu ikut." kata Mashiro-san. Kelihatannya dia sangat dekat sama Amu. Hehe, aku sudah memanggilnya nama kecil. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku. Mataku yang salah, atau itu memang kenyataan? Kenapa aku seperti melihat ada 4 makhluk kecil di samping Amu dan 1 di samping yang lainnya? Kecuali Fujisaki-san, ada 2.

Tanpa sadar aku terus melihat 4 makhluk kecil itu. Seperti boneka. Yang pertama rambutnya pink dan memakai topi, bajunya _dress_ putih bergaris pink di bawahnya dan ada slayer pink. Ada lambang hati pink besar di topinya. Yang kedua rambutnya biru dan memakai topi juga, bajunya kemeja putih dan celana biru juga membawa tas biru. Ada lambang _spade_ biru besar di topinya. Yang ketiga rambutnya lebih panjang dari lainnya berwarna kuning dan memakai semacam bandana _maid_, bajunya _dress_ berwarna hijau dan putih. Ada lambang _clover_ hijau besar di kepalanya. Yang terakhir rambutnya oranye dan memakai bandana putih _slight_ oranye. Bajunya atasan-bawahan warna oranye, dan ada dua _diamond_ kuning di bandananya. Satunya besar, satu lagi kecil.

"_Doushita no_, Kagamine-san?" tanya Amu.

"_I-iie, nandemonai_! Aku hanya berhalusinasi saja kok. Oh iya, panggil saja aku Len!" jawabku.

"Halusinasi?" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba makhluk yang lambangnya _diamond_ itu berbicara pada Amu!

"Amu-chan, sepertinya dia bisa melihat Shugo Chara." katanya.

"_S-sou ka_? Tapi dia tidak punya Shugo Tama atau Shugo Chara 'kan?" bisik Amu yang masih bisa kudengar. Oh iya, yang lainnya lagi ngobrol, jadi tidak masalah kami diam begini.

_Matte_! Artinya aku tidak berhalusinasi dong! Terus mereka itu apa! Tadi Amu bilang 'Shugo Tama' dan 'Shugo Chara', itu apaaaa! Lalu yang lambangnya hati mendekatiku, tapi aku diam saja dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang pom-pom pink dan menari-nari aneh di depan wajahku. Tapi aku tetap diam.

"Tapi dia tidak kelihatan bisa melihatku, Amu-chan." katanya.

AAAA! Tidak tahan! Aku pura-pura saja deh! Kepalaku kutolehkan ke kiri dan kanan. "R-rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara aneh.. S-suara itu menyebut namamu, Amu.." kataku pura-pura kebingungan. Kemudian dia menyambar makhluk aneh di depanku itu dan berkata kalau itu hanya khayalanku saja.

Kemudian Souma-senpai (dia 'kan setahun lebih tua dariku) mengajak kami pergi. Dari pembicaraan mereka, aku tahu kalau mereka semua disebut 'Guardian' di sekolah mereka. Mereka yang bertugas untuk menangani semua informasi murid dan juga acara-acara di sekolahnya. Tapi aku mendengar tentang sesuatu yang aneh yang dibicarakan Fujisaki-san dan Kaito-senpai. Tentang syarat khusus menjadi Guardian dan tugas khusus Guardian. Err, aku juga mendengar mereka bilang 'Batsu' apalah, entahlah.

Aku berjalan di paling belakang bersama Amu. Hee.. Sepertinya Amu suka Hotori-san. Dari tadi dia melihat Hotori-san dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. "Amu." panggilku sedikit ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kamu.. Suka Hotori Tadase-san ya?" tanyaku.

Blush!

"_E-etto_.."

"_Sou da yo_! Hinamori suka Tadase sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, dan Tadase juga suka Hinamori! Tapi karena suatu kejadian, hubungan keduanya renggang dan akhirnya mereka tidak bisa jujur akan perasaan mereka sendiri! Padahal sudah dibantu Guardian, tapi mereka berdua keras kepala sih! Hanya saja, Tadase tetap manggil Hinamori dengan nama kecil dan suffix '-chan'."

"K-KUKAI!"

Kejadian? "Kejadian apa, Souma-senpai?"

"Itu.."

**To Be Continue**

AAAA! CHAPTER 1 SELESAI! Oh iya, sekedar pengumuman, yang ngetik fic ini dari bagian Len nabrak Amu itu Aori, bukan Ryu. Dan sekarang yang bikin A/N ini masih Aori! Ryu-kun bilang dia kesusahan ngetik Shugo Chara, jadi mungkin hampir semua bagian Shugo Chara bakalan Aori yang ngetik. Dan chapter 2 dan chapter genap lainnya full Aori yang ngetik.

Ryu : Karena ini baru chapter pembukaan dan masih ngaco, harap jangan protes dulu ya! Mulai chapter depan ceritanya bakalan serius kok!

Aori : Terus, chap ini full Len's POV, chap depan Amu's!

Ryu : Btw, Ao-chan, emang boleh ya kayak gini?

Aori : Boleh-boleh aja kok. Banyak yang kayak gini. Misalkan Raffa-nii (Raffa PART 2/Raphael) dan V3-senpai (V3Yagami/Fitri), atau Barbara-senpai (Barbara123/Agata) dan Meiko-nee (Meiko Hoshiyori/Stella).

Ryu : _Sou ka_? Ya udah deh, kepanjangan nih.

Aoryu : REVIEW PLEASE!

(P.S : Aoryu itu Aori-Ryu)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Aori : Kyaaa! Akhirnya bikin chapter 2! Dan review-nya.. Ukh, hanya dari BakAce. _Daijoubu_! Yang penting bukan hanya BakAce yang baca! XD

Amu : Haah.. Kalau yang bikin Aori-san, pasti nasibku dan Tadase-kun mengenaskan..

Tadase : Ya, Aori-san 'kan cinta mati dengan kita berdua..

Aori : Biarin aja~ Chapter ini tentang masa lalu 'kelam' Tadase dan Amu! Tapi awalnya sebelum mereka ketemu Vocaloids! Awalnya bakalan mirip, nyaris persis sama chapter 1, tapi tokoh dan berbagai tempat diubah!

Len : Ooh, _tanoshimi_! Chapter ini full Amu's POV 'kan?

Aori : _Sou desu_! Ryu-kun bakalan bikin bagian Len atau Vocaloid, dan Ao bikin bagian Amu atau Shugo Chara! Ok, 'Dase-chan, tolong _disclaimer_-nya~

Tadase : Hai..

**Between Friendship and Love**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Shugo Chara by Peach-Pit**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Crossover, dibikin bergantian setiap chapter, dll ;D**

**Main Chara : Len K. & Amu H.**

**Other Chara : *Terlalu banyak, tapi yang pasti dari Shugo Chara dan Vocaloid**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance (maybe)**

**Chapter 2 (Totally Amu's PoV)**

_Hajimemashite_! Namaku Hinamori Amu, murid kelas 2 Seiyo Gakuen Koto Gakko yang berambut _pink_ dan terkenal dengan kepribadianku yang 'Cool and Spicy'. Padahal itu hanyalah karakter luarku, bukan karakter asliku. Karena itulah, aku punya Shugo Chara. Tepatnya 4 Shugo Chara, yang membantuku mengekspresikan diriku yang asli. (Aori : Lebayness~ Ryu-kun benar juga~ *terjadi adu mulut tentang Tadase, Amu bilang Tadase imut, Ao bilang Tadase manis* #Lho?)

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas, tepatnya kelas musik dengan Reiko-sensei sebagai gurunya. Kemampuan bidang musik-ku memang cukup mengkhawatirkan, tapi Miki *salah satu Shugo Chara-ku* membantuku dengan Chara Change. Kami akan menyanyi berpasangan, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Reiko-sensei akan mengundinya. Aah~ Semoga dapat Tadase-kun~

Aku pun menghela nafas berat sambil melipat tanganku di belakang kepala, menunggu Reiko-sensei membagi pasangan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bisikan yang memanggilku dari bangku belakang.

"_Ne_, Amu.." Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang memanggilku tadi adalah Mashiro Rima, salah satu temanku dengan rambut _honey-blonde_ yang terkenal akan kemanisannya dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat muda, nyaris kuning keemasan sepertiku.

"_Nani ka_, Rima?" tanyaku datar, mengingat ada beberapa murid yang melihatku. Yap, aku harus terus berakting 'Cool and Spicy' seperti yang mereka kira, atau _image_-ku akan hancur. Seperti Rima yang harus berakting datar, padahal sebenarnya dia itu sangat menyukai komedi.

"Ada pesan dari Tadase." kata Rima sambil menunjuk Tadase-kun yang ada tepat di samping Rima. Hotori Tadase-kun, salah satu temanku juga, atau tepatnya orang yang kusukai. Tadase-kun terkenal akan pribadi-nya yang tegas dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi juga lembut. Ditambah Tadase-kun memiliki wajah manis, istilahnya _shota_-lah. Ah~ Jadi ingat Kagamine Len, anggota grup Vocaloids kesukaanku yang terkenal akan ke-_shota_-an nya!

"Eh, kenapa Rima?" tanyaku cepat. Aku memang selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut Tadase-kun. Kyaa!

"Dasar, langsung 'normal' begitu dengar nama Tadase. Katanya, pulang sekolah nanti, Kukai mau mentraktir kita di mall Takiyashi. Hari ini 'kan ulang tahun Kukai. Katanya kita disuruh pulang dulu dn berganti pakaian, mandi kalau mau, lalu berkumpul di rumah Tadase dan berangkat bersama-sama."

"_H-Hontō_?"

"Hai.. Untuk apa aku bohong padamu, Amu?" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan berterimakasih pada Rima, lalu melihat Tadase-kun yang fokus membaca sebuah buku. Hee.. Ditraktir Kukai ya, semoga nanti dia tidak menarikku ke '_Running Dash_' favorit-nya seperti biasa. Haah..

"_Ne_, Amu-chan! Nanti mau pakai baju apa?" tanya Ran, Shugo Chara-ku yang seperti _cheerleader_.

"Entahlah. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti di rumah. Miki, kau mau membantuku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Amu-chan! Serahkan masalah fashion-mu padaku!"

Aku tersenyum pada Chara-ku. Bidang Olahraga, serahkan pada Ran. Seni, serahkan pada Miki. Memasak dan Kegiatan Rumah, serahkan pada Suu. Masalah Persahabatan atau Idola, serahkan pada Daiya. Punya Chara enak juga.. (Aori : Hiks~ Noriko, Norikaaa~)

"Mashiro Rima-san dengan.. Fujisaki Nagihiko-san." ujar Reiko-sensei tiba-tiba.

Kulihat Rima langsung _sweatdrop_. Yah, Rima 'kan rada kesal pada Nagi karena dulu dia cemburu, soalnya aku dekat dengan Nagi, atau tepatnya, Nadeshiko. Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau Nagi itu sebenarnya Nadeshiko dan aku juga bisa leluasa melihat Temari lagi.

Aih, sepertinya Reiko-sensei tidak urut menyebutkan nama-nama kami. "Yamabuki Saaya-san dengan.. Midorikawa Minoru-san."

"Hirako Manami-san dengan.. Jiyuu Hidei-san."

Banyak lagi, dan namaku maupun nama Tadase-kun masih belum disebut. "Lalu, Hinamori Amu-san dengan.." Glek.. S-Siapa ya? Kumohon, dengan Tadase-kun! Tadase-kun! Jangan dengan yang lainnya, terutama Hideki-san! Dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai fans-ku, dan seringkali mengejarku! Aku tidak tahu apa akibatnya kalau aku sekelompok dengannya! Kami-sama~

"Hotori Tadase-san."

...

YES! Hatiku langsung berbunga-bunga bahagia~ "_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_, Amu-chan." ujar Tadase-kun padaku. Aku menangguk pelan. Aih, andaikan kejadian _itu_ tidak terjadi, pasti kami berdua bisa lebih nyaman lagi saat hanya berdua. Nanti.. Saat latihan, pasti canggung..

"Nah, sekarang kalian latihan dulu dan pilih lagunya ya. Jangan lagu yang terlalu susah. Lagu grup Vocaloids juga boleh kok." ujar Reiko-sensei.

Semua murid langsung berdua-dua dengan pasangannya. Aku juga sudah bersama Tadase-kun. Benar 'kan, suasananya rada canggung. "Jadi, mau lagu apa?" tanya Tadase-kun tiba-tiba. Lagu apa ya.. Kurasa lagu Vocaloids bagus..

"_Ne_, bagaimana kalau Vocaloids?"

"Boleh saja. Yang mana?"

"Umm.. Adolescence?"

"Itu.. Yang mana?"

Aku mencoba menyanyikan awalannya. "_Futari de zutto, odoru yakusoku, fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru~_"

"_Amairo no kami, kagami utsushite, junban tagai ni suite yuku_.." Tadase-kun melanjutkan.

"Ya, itu. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

Aku terdiam. Suaranya datar dan dingin, tidak seperti dulu. Dulu, ia selalu hangat padaku. Ya, andaikan kejadian _itu_ tidak terjadi.. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan _tte ba_!" Aku tersadar kalau keempat Chara-ku memanggilku.

"_N-nani_?"

"Itu.. Tadase-kun kelihatan aneh desu~" ujar Suu sambil menunjuk Tadase-kun.

Benar saja. Tadase-kun kelihatan aneh. Matanya sedih, tapi ia tersenyum. "Ya, semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing! Kalian sudah menentukan lagunya' kan? Penilaian-nya lusa ya!" kata Reiko-sensei.

Pulangnya, kami janjian bertemu di depan rumah Tadase-kun. Kemudian aku pulang dan mandi, lalu bersiap-siap. Aku memilih-milih bajuku, dan aku-pun memutuskan memakai _tank-top_ putih polkadot pink dan ditutupi _cardigan_ warna hitam. Tali _tank-top_ nya meliliti leherku. Bawahannya celana panjang, _jeans_. Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai dan kujepit dua di depannya memakai jepitan X warna hitam. (gaya rambutnya kayak episode 3, waktu ngebungkus _cookies_ untuk Tadase) Sepatunya pantofel hitam.

Kemudian aku meletakkan tas Shugo Tama-ku di pinggang, lalu lekas menuju rumah Tadase-kun. Di sana, yang lain sudah pada kumpul. Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, dan tentu saja Tadase-kun.

"_Gomen! Matta_?" tanyaku.

"Tidak kok! Ayo pergi!" ajak Kukai.

Kami langsung menuju mall Takiyashi. Sepanjang perjalan, mereka semua mengobrol dengan riang. Tapi aku tidak. Aku hanya melihat Tadase-kun berkali-kali dengan sedikit sedih.

Sesampainya di sana, kami langsung menuju ke _foodcourt_. Yaya mengajakku mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol, tanpa saar aku jadi menabrak seseorang.

"_I-ittai_.." gumamku pelan..

"Amu! _Daijoubu_?" tanya Rima sambil menuju ke sampingku.

"Len! Kenapa jalanmu sembarangan sih?" omel temannya yang berambut _tosca_ diikat dua. Rasanya aku pernah lihat..

Kulihat siapa yang kutabrak. Laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya aneh. Kuning jabrik, tapi depannya besar. Aku baru tahu kalau ada orang yang berambut seperti itu! Matanya besar berwarna biru safir. Manis juga. Cowok manis, _shota_. T-tunggu! Kenapa dia mirip Len, Vocaloids favoritku? Bajunya apa lagi!

"_G-gomen_!" katanya yang sudah berdiri sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Amu-chan, kau tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Tadase-kun dengan nada khawatir. Hm, Tadase-kun masih mengkhawatirkanku rupapanya..

"_Daijoubu_, Tadase-kun, Rima. Ah, tidak apa kok, dan terima kasih membantuku berdiri. Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kagamine Len. Namamu?"

Aku langsung syok berat. Dia benar-benar Kagamine Len? Vocaloids yang sangat kusukai? KYAAAA! Ah, bukan hanya aku yang syok, tapi 6 orang lainnya juga!

"K-Kagamine Len? Salah satu anggota Vocaloids yang terkenal akan ke-_shota_-an nya itu? Kenapa aku baru sadar?"

Kemudian perempuan yang mirip Len menuju sampingnya. "Yup! Dan aku Kagamine Rin, kakak kembar-nya Len-chan! Namamu siapa?" serunya sambil merangkul Len.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa. _Atashi wa_ Hinamori Amu! Sekolahku di Seiyo Gakuen Koto Gakko, dan ini teman-temanku. Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai, Sanjou Kairi, dan juga Yuiki Yaya. Sekolah kalian di mana?"

Tiba-tiba saja yang berambut _tosca_ tadi juga ada di samping Len. "_Yoroshiku_, Amu-chan! Aku Hatsune Miku! Dan kami bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen Koto Gakko, dekat dengan Seiyo!"

"Aku Megurine Luka. Kalian pasti 'Guardian' yang terkenal itu 'kan?"

"Dan aku Shion Kaito! Yang ini Sakine Meiko. _Yoroshiku_!"

Mata-ku dan Yaya mulai berbinar-binar. "Minta tanda tangan dong! Kami penggemar berat Vocaloids!" seru kami berdua senang. Kapan lagi bisa bertemu langsung dengan Vocaloids? KYAAA~

"Dan kami memang Guardian Seiyo Gakuen." ujar Nagihiko pada mereka.

**Setelah 'sesi' perkenalan lebih lanjut dan acara tanda tangan..**

"Nah, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Meiko-senpai. Dia 'kan lebih tua dariku.

"Hari ini Souma-kun ulang tahun, jadi dia akan mentraktir kami di sini." jawab Tadase-kun.

"Hee, gimana kalau kita bareng? Aku juga akan mentraktir Vocaloids hari ini!" ujar Kaito-senpai.

"Kedengarannya asyik!" seru Kukai.

"Aku akan ikut kalau Amu ikut." kata Rima. Dia selalu seperti ini. Haah.. Tapi kadang itu menguntungkanku, misalkan saat mau diramal Koyomi dulu, saat di SD. (eps 60)

Kulihat Len seperti melihat ke sekelilingku. Berarti.. Ke arah Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya 'kan?

"_Doushita no_, Kagamine-san?" tanyaku.

"_I-iie, nandemonai_! Aku hanya berhalusinasi saja kok. Oh iya, panggil saja aku Len!" jawab Len.

"Halusinasi?" gumamku. Daiya terbang ke depanku dan mulai bicara.

"Amu-chan, sepertinya dia bisa melihat Shugo Chara." kata Daiya.

"_S-sou ka_? Tapi dia tidak punya Shugo Tama atau Shugo Chara 'kan?" bisikku agar Len tidak curiga. Oh iya, yang lainnya lagi ngobrol, jadi tidak masalah kami diam begini.

Lalu Ran mendekati Len, tapi Len diam saja. Ran mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang pom-pom pink dan menari-nari aneh di depan wajah Len. Tapi Len tetap diam.

"Tapi dia tidak kelihatan bisa melihatku, Amu-chan." kata Ran padaku.

Kemudian Len menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya dengan bingung. "R-rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara aneh.. S-suara itu menyebut namamu, Amu.." kata Len kebingungan. Kemudian aku langsung menyambar itu dan berkata kalau itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Kemudian Kukai mengajak kami pergi. Dari pembicaraan mereka, aku dengar kalau mereka membicarakan tentang posisi kami sebagai Guardian di sekolah kami. Mereka memberi tahu kalau kami bertugas untuk menangani semua informasi murid dan juga acara-acara di sekolah. Kaito-senpai dan Nagi membicarakan tentang Batsu Tama dan Batsu Chara. Hee~ Jadi Kaito-senpai bisa lihat Shugo Chara! Tadi dia juga mengobrol dengan Rizumu dan Temari.

Aku berjalan di paling belakang bersama Len. Sepanjang jalan, aku terus melihat Tadase-kun. Bisa kurasakan wajahku sedikit panas, kenapa ya?"Amu." panggil Len dengan nada ragu.

"Ya?"

"Kamu.. Suka Hotori Tadase-san ya?" tanya Len.

Blush!

"_E-etto_.."

"_Sou da yo_! Hinamori suka Tadase sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, dan Tadase juga suka Hinamori! Tapi karena suatu kejadian, hubungan keduanya renggang dan akhirnya mereka tidak bisa jujur akan perasaan mereka sendiri! Padahal sudah dibantu Guardian, tapi mereka berdua keras kepala sih! Hanya saja, Tadase tetap manggil Hinamori dengan nama kecil dan suffix '-chan'." kata Kukai tiba-tiba.

"K-KUKAI!"

"Kejadian apa, Souma-senpai?"

"Itu.. Dulu Tadase pergi ke rumah Hinamori, dan dia melihat kejadian yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, kakak kandung Hoshina Utau sekaligus saingan Tadase dalam memperebutkan Hinamori sedang.. Ehem! Berpelukan dengan Hinamori, bahkan membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya! Tadase merasa dikhianati, apalagi Hinamori tidak melawan dan Ikuto tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Tadase. Bukan hanya itu, Ikuto juga mengucapkan kata-kata pedas yang membuat Tadase makin _down_. Dan Hinamori malah membenarkan! Padahal sebenarnya saat itu Hinamori sedang mabuk, tidak sengaja minum sake dan mengira kalau Ikuto itu Tadase dan Tadase itu Ikuto. Sayangnya Tadase tidak mau mengerti."

"K-kenapa dibicarakan sih, Kukai!" seruku kesal. Itu aib-ku yang paling parah!

"_Sou ka_.." gumam Len pelan. Matanyanya menerawang dan ia menatapku.

"Semoga kalian bisa berbaikan ya, Amu-chan!" kata Len sambil tersenyum lebar padaku.

Kurasakan wajahku makin panas mendengar suffix yang Len tambahkan di namaku. Kemudian aku tersenyum juga. "_Arigatou_, Len-kun!" ujarku padanya dengan suffix kun.

Bisa kulihat wajah Len menjadi merah, dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Tanpa kusadari, Tadase-kun melihatku dengan tatapan terluka.

**To Be Continue**

AAAA! CHAPTER 2 SELESAAAAAI! Ao lagi _down_ karena lappy sayang lagi rusak. Keypad-nya ga bisa sama sekali! Apalagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san ga mau tau.. Jadilah fic ini diketik di kompy keluarga. Hiks..

Masa Aniki yang kompy-nya rusak langsung dibetulin, Otouto yang hp-nya rusak diganti, sedangkan Ao? Masa lappy rusak dibiarin, hp rusak juga dibiarin? HUAAA~ DUNIA TEGA SAMA AO~ TT3TT

Cukup curcolnya! RnR?


End file.
